


these hands were made to hold you

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Artist Castiel, Boyfriends, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth graders Sam and Castiel are three weeks into a relationship and it's all rainbows and butterflies and happiness. </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: The warning says "underage" simply because both Sam and Castiel are thirteen in the fic, and even though there is NO smut, some people may not be okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these hands were made to hold you

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling [Kaylee](http://ratpaws.tumblr.com) because i love her so much and she's the light of my dim lil life <3 <3 <3

Castiel’s hands were crafted for Sam to hold. His hands are soft, delicate, and tan. His fingernails are clean, cut, and even. Sometimes after class Sam would see little doodles strewn about the skin, and the only thing he can think is why he would want to taint such a perfect part of his body with ink and scribbles? Although, the doodles _are_ sort of cute, so he doesn’t focus on it for too long.

 

Sam’s dad still doesn’t know about them. He’s really hesitant to tell him. It took him a day and a half to spill the beans to his brother, but Dean kind of already suspected they’d start dating. Having his first ever relationship with a guy was definitely not something he expected when he entered the eighth grade, but he really loves it so far. Most of the time, they hang out at Castiel’s house. His parents are religious, but they’re not “Bible thumpers” – as Dean so rudely puts it. They accept Castiel and Sam can’t help but be jealous.

 

He tries not to think about it too much as he calls his dad and tells him he has an after school program to go to. He doesn’t…he just really wants to get some alone time with Castiel before he goes out of town with his family for Easter vacation. The boys decide to go to the park a few blocks from the school. Sam refuses to let go of Castiel’s hand the whole way there. They get lemonade from a stand and head towards a large tree with a lot of shade. Before Castiel sits down, Sam lays his jacket on the grass. Castiel blushes. So does Sam.

 

As they sit there, Castiel draws on a page in Sam’s notebook and Sam reads a book for his English class. Castiel nudges Sam after a half hour of silence and shows him the notebook. On the page was a detailed pencil drawing of Sam reading his book. Sam feels tears welling up, God, he can’t help it. Hormones suck. He blushes uncontrollably and sets the notebook down carefully on the grass. He smiles, taking Castiel’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply and slowly and softly. It’s the most intimate kiss he’s ever had with anyone, ever, and he isn’t sure what to think.

 

“T-that picture is _really_ good, Cas. I mean you could go to _art school_ and become an _artist_.”

“Yeah, I know. My parents are always telling me to take art classes, but high school is months away, and college is even _farther_ away.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t matter. Everyone has, you know, dreams. If you don’t do anythin’ about ‘em, you’ll end up regretting your whole life. Like, my brother wants to be a rock star, I know he does, ‘cause he’s always singing, but he’s working at the bar my dad goes to every night or at our family’s auto shop. I bet he regrets not takin’ singing lessons.” Sam grins in victory as Castiel chuckles.

“You’re so supportive. How come we didn’t meet when we were kids?” Castiel asks calmly.

“We kinda _are_ kids, though. Right? Some people don’t meet the person they end up with ‘til they’re old. Like, thirty.”

“You think we’re gonna end up together?”

“Sure. Why not? I bet all those jerks who – who make fun of us for lovin’ each other are gonna be alone and fat when we get married.” Sam responds matter-of-factly.

“’Loving each other’?” Castiel repeats. Sam swallows.

“Well. Yeah. I mean, I think about y-you every day, all the time,” Sam takes Castiel’s hands in his own and sits crisscross in front of him. “I _love_ your hands. They’re perfect. Crafted by God, or somethin’. You’re cute as hell. You make me laugh, and you make me happy. Isn’t that what love is?” Castiel hiccups and kisses Sam quickly.

“Well, if it is, then I – you know. I love you too, Sammy.”

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 

The whole time Sam is ranting and confessing about him and his boyfriend, John nurses a glass of whiskey. His kid looks like he might throw up, explode or _both_ , his face is so damn red. Dean is leaning against the kitchen counter, watching intently as his brother speaks. He must have told him. Sam says they’ve only been dating for three weeks. Damn, the way Sam caresses and holds that kid’s hand is like a crutch. He thinks back and realizes he’s seen Sam hold Castiel’s hands like that whenever they were at the house or being picked up… It’s a wonder they thought John didn’t notice before.


End file.
